


Best of Wives and Best of Women

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Husband & Wife - Freeform, Literally just cuteness, Marriage, Ship, Simply adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but cuteness, cuteness, i love these two so much, light angst maybe, married, relationship, sleep nicholas pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: Perenelle just wants her husband to catch up on some sleep.(short drabble inspired by a Hamilton song)
Relationships: Nicholas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Nicholas Flamel)
Kudos: 7





	Best of Wives and Best of Women

**Author's Note:**

> just a simple drabble about one of my favorite couples, written in 2018. hope you enjoy <3
> 
> the lyrics to "Best of Wives and Best of Women," used in this story, belong to Lin Manuel-Miranda and Hamilton: An American Musical. they are (unfortunately) not mine.

“Nicholas, come back to sleep.”

The Alchemyst sighed. “I have an early meeting out of town.” He rubbed his tired, colourless eyes and looked up from his writing to see his wife standing in the doorway. She had a sad, regretful expression on her face.

“It’s still dark outside.” She spoke, moving from her spot in the doorway to move closer to him, Her reddish-brown hair flowed behind her, tied in an intricate braid.

“I know.” He said, defeated. Nicholas Flamel ran a hand through his hair and sat back, letting his posture sag. “I just had to write something down.”

“You always write like you’re running out of time.” Perenelle murmured, finally reaching him. She stepped behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his chest. He put his hand on hers. “Come back to bed, that would be enough…” 

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone-”

“Come back to sleep.”

“This meeting’s at dawn.” Nicholas said regretfully, tightening his hold on her hand. Perenelle stopped for a moment- Nicholas heard her breath still. Then she pulled back, and walked around his desk until her grim face was towards her husband.

“Well, I’m going back to sleep.” She said softly, her way of saying ‘goodbye’. With a last glance, Perenelle turned back towards the door.

Nicholas immediately felt horrible. Perenelle had stood by him many times, especially when his mad ideas had gotten them into trouble (which had been rather often). She didn’t deserve the nights she spent alone in bed, waiting for him. Even though Perenelle was a sorceress and was indeed interested in sciences, she wasn’t like Nicholas. Although she preferred to fight instead of run, she had a preference for a good night’s rest over working all night.

“Hey,” the Alchemyst said, stopping his wife in her tracks, one hand on the door. Perenelle turned, her eyes sad and her lips pursed. She tilted her head a little in question.

“Best of wives and best of women.” A smile grew on her face as Nicholas said his words. Perenelle turned and walked out of his study, closing the door behind her. 

Nicholas Flamel sat in silence for a couple moments, his lips turned up in a gentle smile. He looked down at his papers again, then at his watch.

Maybe he could spare a couple moments.


End file.
